SUMPAH
by HimeYanashi
Summary: Ketika takdir telah menetapkan Kagura sang penerus Onmyouji dan Hayabusa si Ninja bayangan. Akankah Hayabusa selalu melindungi Kagura, ketika Kagura juga menetapkan sumpah untuk merubah takdir bagi keduanya.


**Tittle** : Sumpah

 **Author** : HimeYanashi

 **Rate** :T

 **Disclaimer** : "Moonton"

"Karakter Hayabusa dan Kagura milik moonton, cerita milik author HimeYanashi berdasarkan referensi Moonton XD. Cerita ini hanya fic belaka jadi kalau tidak suka lebih baik jangan dibaca^^"

* * *

Menjadi penerus keluarga ahli _Onmyouji_ adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Kagura, terlihat dari senyuman yang terus terpatri diwajah cantiknya yang saat ini sedang menjalani ritual semacam pelantikan untuk menunjukkan pada seluruh keluarga serta masyarakat bahwa kini dia telah sah, siap menanggung dan menjalankan tugas yang telah berangsur secara turun-temurun itu.

Kagura menahan napas sejenak mengingat kini adalah acara terakhir paling inti yaitu penyerahan payung _seimei_ atas dirinya, itu bukanlah payung biasa terdapat ribuan roh dan hantu tersembunyi dibalik kilauan indah mematikan, hanya akan bisa dikendalikan oleh penerus _Onmyouji_ jika jatuh ditangan salah maka nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Kagura melangkah pelan ayahnya telah menunggu dengan sikap gagah berwibawa untuk menyerahkan payung _seimei_ kepada sang putri tercinta.

Mau bagaimanapun Kagura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugup , hal ini ia rasakan ketika kedua tangannya mulai mendingin "B-bagaimana ini . . . aku sudah berlatih seminggu untuk acara pelantikan ini tapi tetap saja . ." batin Kagura panik. Langkah Kagura terhenti, bukan hanya tangan yang mendingin kedua kaki Kagura terasa mati rasa, apakah ini efek dari penyerahan payung seimei ataukah rasa gugup Kagura yang terlalu berlebihan, imbas dari tingkah ia lakukan beberapa orang berbisik lirih.

Kedua iris mata Kagura mencari-cari, menangkap sesosok pria berdiri tegap bermasker hitam menutupi seluruh wajah menyisakan kedua mata hitam tajam menatap Kagura. Seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kagura pria itu menganggukkan pelan kepalanya membuat sang gadis merona. Semangat Kagura kembali dengan mantap ia langkahkan kedua kakinya, tidak ada kata takut ataupun mundur inilah takdir sebagai penerus _Onmyouji_ maka ia akan terima.

Acara pelantikan telah berlangsung lancar, ini adalah acara terakhir dari yang akhir perjamuan telah dsiapkan. Anggota keluarga terlihat menikmati makanan yang memang tersajikan berbagai varian, tak lupa saling berbasa-basi dengan sedikit lelucon adalah bumbu untuk menunjukkan gaya menghadapi orang lain. Tapi sang gadis penerus _Onmyouji_ tak tampak dalam obrolan hangat itu, Kagura berhasil meloloskan diri dari orang-orang yang memberikannya selamat bukan ia tak senang atau pula menyombongkan diri, namun ia sedang mencari sosok pria penyemangat kala pelantikan tadi.

"Ha. . disini kau rupanya" ucap Kagura, tempat pelatihan adalah lokasi wajib untuk pria satu ini. "Putri Kagura kenapa anda kemari" pria itu sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran Kagura.

"Hayabusa kamu tidak menemuiku untuk memberi selamat, bahkan kamu masih tetap berlatih dihari pelantikanku, dan jangan bersikap formal denganku,teman seperti apa kamu ini" Kagura menyandarkan tubuh dipohon Sakura , mengerucutkan bibir marah dengan pria dihadapannya dalam hati ia sedikit kecewa akhir-akhir ini Hayabusa terlihat berbeda.

"Eh . . apa ini, seorang pewaris payung _seimei_ yang melegenda marah hanya gara-gara aku tidak memberikan selamat?" Hayabusa membalas dengan nada dibuat-buat kecewa sembari matanya menyipit menatap Kagura, menandakan dia sedang tersenyum sekarang.

Angin sepoi melintasi diantara keduanya, membuat bunga Sakura berguguran bak dalam kisah romantis diantara kedua lawan jenis dilanda cinta, beberapa menit mata mereka saling bertatapan menikmati setiap hembusan angin musim semi, seolah momen ini tak akan bisa terulang. Dan lagi kedua pipi Kagura kembali terasa panas hanya karena senyuman tak terlihat milik Hayabusa. Ia alihkan pandangan kebawah menatap guguran bunga sakura ditanah, lebih baik daripada harus menatap lelaki bermasker itu, tak baik untuk detak jantungnya Kagura menyimpulkan.

"Aku . . aku hanya tidak suka Hayabusa berubah." Terselip kesedihan dalam pernyataan Kagura. Hal ini diketahui oleh Hayabusa bukan tanpa alasan mereka adalah kawan sejak kecil. Keluarga Hayabusa adalah ninja dengan julukan bayangan, bertugas melindungi keluarga Kagura, Hayabusa sendiri adalah sosok ninja hebat _skill Ougi_ miliknya tidak patut dipertanyakan. Hayabusa menyadari setelah mereka berdua telah beranjak dewasa dia bukanlah teman bermain Kagura lagi, sudah selayaknya ia menyadari posisi dia dalam keluarga Kagura. Hayabusa begitu menghormati dan menyayangi keluarga Kagura, sumpah ia telah ucapkan nyawanya telah dipersembahkan untuk keselamatan Kagura. Latihan fisik ia lakukan sejak kecil, _kita tidak akan pernah tahu musuh seperti apa yang akan dihadapi kelak_ prinsip tetap Hayabusa.

"Aku tidak berubah, aku tetaplah Hayabusa temanmu. Meskipun sekarang kamu telah mampu melindungi diri sendiri dengan kekuatan payung _seime_ i aku akan tetap melindungimu meskipun itu dari jarak jauh sekalipun. Kamu tidak mungkin lupa sumpahku bukan, dan juga takdirku sebagai ninja bayangan?".

Telapak tangan kokoh mendarat dipucuk kepala Kagura dilanjut tepukan pelan, kehangatan dari telapak tangan Hayabusa mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan, tangan yang sudah banyak membunuh orang demi melindungi keluarganya dan juga dirinya. Sempat terpikirkan dalam benak Kagura, apa yang pria ini dapatkan menjalani hidup sebagai ninja bayangan, hanyalah kematian menunggu meskipun sudah wajar bahwa setiap manusia kelak akan meninggalkan dunia , tetapi bicara tentang takdir ia tak begitu menerima hal ini.

Mati untuk demi melindungi orag lain memang bukan sesuatu yang buruk, hanya saja Hayabusa telah lahir dikeluarga Ninja bayangan dan ia tak bisa menentukan masa depannya sendiri kecuali sebagai ninja bayangan keluarganya. Tak berbanding jauh dengan diri Kagura sendiri sudah terlahir sebagai seorang _Omyouji_ , setidaknya ada persamaan antara mereka dan itu membuat Kagura bahagia ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Hayabusa. Namun sering melihat Hayabusa terluka dalam misi membuat dirinya ikut merasakan sakit, saat itu pula Kagura bersumpah pada diri sendiri ketika ia memiliki kekuatan _Omyouji_ maka akan membantu Hayabusa disetiap misi, dia akan merubah tradisi.

Kagura raih telapak tangan yang masih setia dikepalanya, kedua tangan mungil Kagura menggenggam erat telapak tangan Hayabusa.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku juga menjalankan sumpahku" ucapnya sembari tersenyum tulus. Mata Hayabusa membulat akibat dari kelakuan dan pernyataan gadis cantik dihadapannya ini. Belum sempat ia membalas, Kagura telah melepaskan tangannya meninggalkan Hayabusa tanpa ada kata lagi terucap. Hayabusa sendiri juga tidak menghentikan Kagura, hanya matanya saja yang mengikuti punggung Kagura dengan tatapan begitu sulit diartikan.

.

.

"Maaf . . . Kagura"

*Behind The scene*

Yanashi : "*banting laptop* jiaahhh cerita macam apa ini*

Hayabusa :" Oi Yanashi kenapa ga ada adegan romantis"

Yanashi :"Hikss sabar napa perasaan itu juga romantis"

Kagura :" Maafin Hayabusa-kun yaaa, "

Hayabusa :"Lagian ga ada ciuman apa gimana gtu"

Yanashi : "Tauklah nanti lanjutannya iya Kagura gpp kok T.T*nangis dipojokan*"

Kagura : "Dasar mesum *jitak*"

Hayabusa : "aw sakit sayang, lagian authornya juga newbie tuh cih"

Yanashi : *emosi* Romantis gak harus ciuman woy, lagian ini juga belum selesai cerita, emang kenapa kalau aku newbie kapan-kapan aku pasangin kagura sama cowok lain mampus luu *ketawa jahat*

Dan akhirnya author di ulti Hayabusa T.T

OK sekian dulu ceritanya maaf kalau jelek, masih berlatih juga ngembangin kata-katanya/alesan XD dan maaf juga kalau ada penulisan kata yang masih banyak typo XD btw ini akun baru T.T akun lama lupa pass email hiks T.T

Author **Yanashi Hime** pindah ke HIMEYANASHI /capslock jebol XD

Silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya ya . . . mengkritik boleh tapi tidak dengan kata-kata kasar hargai usaha setiap orang ^^ see ya next chapter.

Salam Tomat,

Yanashi


End file.
